Maidens:Vanila
Queen of the High Skies Event Duration: May 25 00:00 ~ June 3 23:59 PST Access this event at the Vortex during the event period and attempt to capture '''Maiden Vanila'.'' An airborne warrior, this Battle Maiden managed to escape her near-death state and found herself granted with new skills; a holy power which she imbued into her Mech. Known for her unmatched grace and ferocity in battle, she soars through the sky wherever the light reaches and fights for those who seek freedom. Summoners, may the light shine upon us all as Sky Angel Vanila flies high towards our Vortex Gate. General Notes Monsters: * Level 1: Bandit Zaza , Trent, Thief Leon, Salamander, Head Bandit Zaza, Merman, Pirate Verica, Rantoul, Angel, Sky Pirate Grafl, Sky Boss Grafl, Sylph, Harpy, Skeleton, Medusa, Lilin * Level 2: Bandit Zaza , Trent, Thief Leon, Salamander * Level 3: Zahhak, Lilin, Priestess Maria, Archangel, Sage Mimir, Thief Leon, Salamander, Bandit Zaza , Trent * Elite/Rare monsters: Drops: Notes for level 1: * Very small chance to capture Maiden Vanila. *Round 4 elite encounter can either be : *#'Cowboy Evans' (Cowboy Heidt) and 2 Lilin. Cowboy Evans can be Injured. *#'Zul' (Shida) and 2 Archangel. *Round 6 elite encounter : *#'Guardian Carol' (Nyx) and 4 Al-mi'raj, Guardian Carol can be injured and poisoned for 5,200 points per turn * At low health, Maiden Vanila may use any combination of her Brave Bursts 3 times in a row. * Somehow Maiden Vanila has high resistant to status ailment but can still be Weakened * Maiden Vanila is able to constantly cause injury and weakness on you as well as a small chance of paralysis. Bring lots of tonic/stimulant with you. Notes for level 2: *Small chance to capture Maiden Vanila. *Round 4 elite encounter can either be: *#'Cowboy Derek '(Cowboy Heidt) and 2 Lilin. Cowboy Derek can be Weakened. *#Rishi *Round 6 elite encounter : *#'Guardian Lisa' (Nyx) and 4 Al-mi'raj. Guardian Lisa can be Weakened. *#Bahamut and 4 Imps. Bahamut can Spam Genocide Blaster in every turn. * Sky Queen Vanila is able to constantly cause injury and weakness on you as well as a small chance of paralysis. Bring lots of tonic/stimulant with you. * Sky Queen Vanila can be Weakened. * Every 4 attack, she will use her Random AoE missile barrage, but the damage is underwhelming. Her single target "Precision Strike" will deal heavy damage and by far her most dangerous ability. Keep your characters above 3000 HP at all time or risk losing them. Notes for level 3: * Chance to capture Maiden Vanila, and less likely chance to capture Sky Queen Vanila instead. *Round 4 elite encounter can either be: *#'Holy Shot Alvin' (Holy Shot Heidt) and 2 Succubus. Holy Shot Alvin 'heals himself based on damage (first hit damage times 10). '''Holy Shot Alvin '''can be injured, weakened and poisoned for 8,400 points per turn. *#'Garroter Michael (Garroter Shida) and 2 Angel Maria. Enemies open with extreme AoE damage and will wipe out any pooly leveled team. Burst down an angel to prevent them from casting and use anything available to mitigate the remaining enemy damage. *Round 6 elite encounter : *#'Guardian Gazia '(Rameldria), 2 imp and 2 incubus. Guardian Gazia has AoE BB that hit random target and cause paralyze. Recommended to AoE the imps and incubus first because of their high damage output. This can be accomplished easier by maxing the brave burst gauge before starting this turn. * A gem will be rewarded upon completion of Level 3, without the need to complete Lv. 1 and Lv. 2 versions of this event dungeon. Category:Events